


Protector and Protection

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a symbol, a way of making sure he stayed himself. Protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector and Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



It started as a way to ensure he would never be possessed again. The only time he mentioned it to Scott, his friend cracked a lame joke about watching too much Supernatural so Stiles didn't say anything again. Funnily enough, it was Derek who understood. But then, lately it was Derek who seemed to 'get' Stiles.

Derek didn't seem to expect the old Stiles - was just as happy to sit in silence as he was to listen to Stiles ramble on about the topic they were learning in History and how the interesting stuff seemed to be left out of the History books. How he came to be sitting in Derek’s loft, yabbering on about History was a bit of a mystery but Derek didn’t seem to mind so Stiles wasn’t going to let it worry him. Besides, Stiles was pretty sure he just wasn’t listening, was letting it wash over him until the next pack meeting when Derek casually handed him an old leather bound book that told about the history of the Hale wolfpack going back over one hundred years. He remembered the look they shared - silent but charged with something that Stiles wasn't sure he'd been ready to examine before Derek moved to stand by the wall, giving Scott his attention.

The Hale history gave him his idea for the ‘form’ he wanted the tattoo to take. Besides his obvious attraction to Derek, he had always admired the other man’s tattoo for it’s simple beauty. But he didn’t want to simply copy—he’d had enough of doppelgangers and copies to last a lifetime. He wanted something that was at least a little unique but paid homage in a way. This shape—the idea of a triquetra—meant he could have something similar to a pack-mate **and** protect himself at the same time. 

It seemed fitting. 

It also seemed fitting that when the time came to actually get the tattoo—with his Dad’s sad but understanding consent; when he managed to get the information from Deaton as to an appropriate tattooist who would be able to imbue the ink with the special properties required; when his inner ‘spark’ was settled enough to push his ‘will’ into the marking; after all of that, it seemed fitting that the person he ask to be there, to hold his hand, was Derek. Not to take his pain—even when it was offered, he gently explained that he needed to feel the tattoo being put into place because he needed the pain as part of the sacrifice for protection. He just wanted Derek there. And Derek seemed to understand—was quietly pleased to be asked.

Stiles expected it to hurt more than it did but then the whole time it was being put in place he was muttering his ‘intent’ so perhaps that was a distraction. Another distraction was watching Derek watching him. It was—intense. There was a constant air of vigilance about Derek—it made Stiles feel watched but in a good way. Like anything that came after him would have to go through Derek to get to him. Not that he wanted Derek to get hurt—it was just really nice to be someone’s priority. And not because of blood but perhaps because of desire? Because Lydia was his research buddy, his friend, his fellow genius at coming up with ingenious ways to survive things. But she wasn’t someone he desired any longer. 

Isaac had one foot out the door and none of them would be surprised if he left. Especially since Chris seemed to have adopted him since Allison—since the end battles with the nogitsune. Leaving wouldn’t be a bad move for the Argents and it wouldn’t affect the pack adversely as a peace treaty was in effect. 

Scott was—well, Scott. But he was dealing with the loss of Allison and trying to juggle being a good alpha with handling his grief. He had enough on his plate trying to figure out how he and Kira could be he-and-Kira to be there for Stiles. So yeah, this thing with Derek was—nice. 

Before he realised it, the tattoo was complete and he could lower his arm. The tattooist had warned him that the ribs was a difficult and painful place to get a tattoo but Stiles was insistent. There was a comfort in being able to place his hand on it, to feel the warmth of the spell imbued in it, to know that when he was counting the fingers on his hand that the number wouldn’t change. 

He slept well for the first time in six months that night—one hand resting on the tattoo, the other resting on the chest of his protector who slept peacefully alongside him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit sombre so not my normal tone. Lets just say RL is totally kicking my ass at the moment and I could seriously do with a tattoo like this!
> 
> The tattoo looks like this: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/1IoL6vD)  
> 
> 
> Taming the Muse Prompt was : Triquetra and this story makes 199 weeks of 500 words per week. 
> 
> This one is for Lidil because you always leave me a few words and I wanted you to know that they are so appreciated.
> 
> * * *


End file.
